The engine compartment of the modern vehicle has an appearance that is quite different from that of its predecessors. For decades following the introduction of the motor vehicle, the engine compartment was generally ignored by designers who, instead, focused on the exterior and interior of the vehicle. The engine compartment of the production vehicle (as opposed to the show vehicle) was solely functional.
Nowadays, however, both engineers and designers are engaged to improve the overall appearance of the engine compartment while looking at ways to improve noise reduction. The general result of these efforts is the inclusion in the engine compartment of an engine cover that covers at least some of the vehicle's engine. Known covers have a variety of shapes and styles and vary in the degree to which they cover the engine. The size and material of the engine cover both have an impact on the extent to which engine noise, vibration and harshness (NVH) can be controlled.
Known methods for attaching the engine cover to the engine itself include fitting stud bolts to strategic locations on the engine, applying appropriate torque to the stud bolts, installing the engine cover, and running down attachment nuts to secure the engine cover in position. These steps add to production time and, ultimately, play a role in increasing final product cost.
Accordingly, a common challenge for the designer of the modern engine cover is the need to combine functionality and serviceability with aesthetics in the relatively small space typically provided in the modern engine compartment. Consideration must therefore be given to ease of installation to maintain competitive assembly costs and ease of removability to maintain competitive repair costs. In addition to satisfying these requirements, the attachment elements for allowing easy installation and removal must also be simple, relatively light weight, inexpensive to produce, and integrated with the cover itself.
As in so many areas of vehicle technology there is always room for improvement related to the design of engine covers and to their methods of installation.